The variety originated as a branch `sport` of a variegated Grey Dogwood found by our family while clearing some woods near our home. This weakly growing plant was protected for one growing season and then yielded one scion that was successfully grafted in the spring of 1980. The graft was named Cornus racemosa `Heaven Sent` and was outplanted in our nursery during the spring of 1983. The plant grew vigorously but failed to yield stable leaf variegations. In 1986 a single stem began to yield consistent leaf variegations of exceptional color and intensity. This stem has been isolated and asexually propagated for three seasons in a row using a side veneer graft and there has not been any signs of reverting or instability and given the name `Cinderella`. The graft(s) have been vigorous and easy to grow.
This variety will enliven even the dullest of landscapes with its bright leaf variegations. The leaf color intensifies throughout the summer and by August it is the brightest plant in our landscape; whether growing in sun or shade. This cannot be said of the Cornus florida or Cornus kousa variegated selections. Their colors fade and scorch as the summer wears on; especially in full sun situations.
As fall approaches the new variety yields a mixed pattern of reds and yellows within the leaf which deepen with cooler weather. The reddish/pink inflorescences, usually stripped of berries by this time, is colorfully set off against the leaf background.
The white flowers and fruit, typical of the species, are borne in abundance and enhance the plant's overall ornamental value. For bird lovers, Cornus racemosa is a host to over 100 birds favoring the fruits. The winter reveals a distinct gray bark, typical of the species, and a clean plant effect. The plant can be expected to mature around 15 feet in height and spread. Blooming dates, and character of the fruit are substantially identical to those of the parent variety and of the species, but fruiting has been slightly heavier than that of the species.
With this introduction also comes a breakthrough in hardiness that extends into all areas of the United States. The plant has tremendous soil adaptability, surviving in all but the worst growing conditions. It is at home in sun or shade and colors well in both situations. Insects or disease have never been a problem regardless of growing condition.